Tables Turned
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy switch roles.


**SonAmy: Tables Turned**

Sonic the blue hedgehog was running away from Amy Rose the pink hedgehog.

"SONIC! Slow down!" Amy begs and was panting too hard.

"No way, Amy! Hasta la bye bye!" Sonic speeds up, leaving Amy out there.

"Ohhh! Why does he not love me?" Amy sighs sadly. She thinks she should give up and leave Sonic alone.

"I give up. He's too fast" Amy said sadly. She walks away and goes home.

Moments later after she arrived at her house; she goes upstairs into her room. She lies down on her bed, exhausted from chasing that blue hedgehog.

"Maybe I should ignore him. Just like he ignores me" Amy said. Just then, she had an idea. Maybe if she didn't act like herself, maybe she should act like Sonic. She thought it would be crazy to do that, but maybe that will get Sonic's attention.

_**The Next Day**_

Sonic was on his daily run; he was looking for Amy everywhere and could not find her. But then, he spots a pink hedgehog at the Chili Dog food court. Sonic was speechless; since when did Amy like chili dogs? He sees her sitting at the table eating her chili dog. Sonic decides to go up to her.

"Ames?"

Amy looks up and saw Sonic walking up to her. She looks away and continues having her chili dog.

"Uh….Amy? When did you like chili dogs?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe because I want to" Amy said grumpily.

"Um, why aren't you chasing me?"

"Hmph. I don't know. Maybe because it's annoying" Amy said.

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, annoying. Just like you think I'm annoying to you" Amy said with her teeth gritting.

"And maybe I will just act like you, just like you always ignore me every single time when I try to talk to you. And all you do is run away from me" Amy hissed angrily. Sonic gulps nervously.

Amy smirks, just like how Sonic smirks with his ego, "And maybe you can act like me. Phhhhhbbbbbtttt!" Amy blows raspberry.

"Amy?"

"Hasta la bye bye" Amy smirks at him; she walks away with her chili dog.

Sonic was speechless; she is eating chili dog, just like Sonic does. And now she's acting like him. Sonic then had an idea, as he grins.

'Okay, Ames. Since you're acting like me, I'll act like you" Sonic grins evilly.

Amy was at the park, sitting on the park bench. She lies down in the position of Sonic. She then takes a nap.

Sonic found Amy; he couldn't believe she's lying down on the park bench in Sonic's pose.

Sonic grins; he quietly walks up to her. He takes a deep breath and…..

"Oh, Amy! You can't run away from me, my darling!" Sonic acting like Amy. Amy then wakes up from her nap. She noticed that Sonic is acting like a girl, but more like Amy. She then acts like Sonic.

"No way, I'm out of here!" Amy acting like Sonic, she then runs away just like Sonic's speed.

"I will get you, my sweet rose!" Sonic squealing like a girl; he thought it was crazy, but it seems like fun to switch roles. Sonic runs at normal speed; he goes after Amy.

They were running into the deep forest; Amy climbs up on the tree and hides behind the leaves. She stays completely quiet. Sonic was coming.

"Oh, Amy! You can't hide forever, darling! Come out come out where ever you are!" Sonic looks around the trees and could not find her. Sonic was like in a love struck; he was holding his hands together like he is in love.

Sonic sighs in love, "Where are you, my sweet rose?"

Amy suddenly lost her balance as the tree branch snapped. She falls down on the ground. THUD!

"OW!"

Sonic turns around and sees Amy.

"There you are, my Amy Rose!" Sonic squeals in joy. He runs up to her and gave her a death hug.

"I found you, Amy!" Sonic hugs her tightly; Amy was running out of air.

"S-S-Sonic…c-c-can't breathe!" Amy gasping.

"Oh, sorry!" Sonic said sweetly.

Sonic released her as she gasps for air. Sonic was bashfully crazy. Flickering his eyes with love.

"It's so romantic. Can we go on a date, Amy?" Sonic said sweetly.

"What? Nuh-uh! You're crazy!" Amy said as she gets away. But Sonic grabbed her and pulls her back.

"You can't run from me again, Amy!" Sonic said with joy. He nuzzled on her quills.

"Let me go!" Amy struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Okay, I'll stop" Sonic said as he acts like himself.

"This is fun, tables have been turned" Sonic said as he chuckles.

"Really? Was I good at being you?" Amy asked.

"You sure did. And was I also good at being you?" Sonic asked.

"Mmmhmm" Amy said.

"Amy, I want to apologize for running away from you. I'm such a jerk" Sonic said sadly, as his ears droop down.

"Don't feel so bad, you were a little shy" Amy said.

"I don't know why but every time when you get close to me, I feel my heart beating like crazy. I don't know what's wrong with me" Sonic said quietly.

"That's normal, silly. You're in love" Amy said.

"It is? But I don't know why I ran away from you. Whenever I think of you, I feel like holding you and hugging you" Sonic said.

"You really do? Are you saying that you love me?" Amy asked.

"Y-Yes. I love you Amy. I really do" Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic!" Amy said.

They then kissed for only a minute.

"Wow, that kiss felt good" Sonic said as he blushed.

Amy giggles cutely.

"You're too cute when you blush, Sonic"

"Oh, man" Sonic groans in embarrassment.

"You're so cute" Amy giggles again.

"Thanks. You're also cute when you giggle" Sonic grins. Amy blushes.

"Sonic, you're making me blush!" Amy giggles cutely.

Sonic then walks with Amy back home. They had fun switching roles.

The End.


End file.
